Nephalem
by RheannaTheHedgdemon
Summary: Nephalem - a dalish word for one that is half of a spirit or a demon and half mortal. The dalish have found documents that states their existence and even tried to search for one only to find them to be extinct, but when Rin Okumora is thrust into their strange world he have to be cautious because everyone and thing seems to be studying him. -Hope you enjoy the story.
1. Blue Fire

Nephalem

_Blue Exorcist/ Dragon Age_

_**Demon Talking**_

_Thoughts_

**Prologue **

Kirkwall's markets ran busy from Lowtown to Hightown; even after the Qunari attack. From the large crowd a male walked from stall to stall, trying to buy material to better fit himself as well his own comrades but this has proved to be a rather difficult task. The mage huffed in frustration when he stopped at another stall and found what he was searching for wasn't there either, closing his eyes in thought that maybe going to the Dalish Elves up near the mountain will be a safer bet for material's and he does need to take the blood mage he harbor's there to speak to her keeper about restoring the mirror she had brought with her.

But his thoughts were interrupted by his companion's rambling on with their idle conversation – and as amusing as they are – he cannot deal with their argument as of the moment. The Champion looked back to see the blonde male arguing with the Dalish elf about demon's and blood magic. Then the Female rouge said something about sexual attention between the two and they should solve it now before it hurts them even further – this made him chuckle slightly at their reaction. Marriel being clueless to the sexual innuendo as Anders quickly argues against the claim at the now chuckling female. He sighed and wondered briefly on how he managed to bring together the entire showcase he called a crew. He turned to leave Hightown and hopped he didn't have to go to Darktown to get what he needed, in fact he prayed he didn't need to since he didn't want to deal with the thugs in the area.

Then shivers ran up his back, the hairs on his body stood up on end when he felt the veil being pressured even more than before, his crystal blue eyes looked towards The Magi's Circle or rather The Gallows. In recent events The Champion of Kirkwall has been feeling an incoming storm and no doubt every Mage in the city can feel it. A hand touched his shoulder before the Blonde companion stepped up and looking towards the very place he despised. The Dalish elf as well on his other side and she started speaking in her native tongue and no doubt to pry that The Dread Wolf as not found them.

"It's getting worst…" The Champion mage was the first to speak when he looked back to The Gallows; the three of them can feel that the demons are trying especially hard to break into their realm but for some odd reason this one felt different.

"Hawke, we may need to go there in case something does happen." The Blonde Mage said before the Female Rouge placed her arm on the free space of her companion.

"Oh, is this about the veil again, you know if the maker didn't want demon's flooding in you would think he design a better barrier or much less a wall between us." Isabella said looking toward The Gallows. "Anyways if anything happens the Priest and The Guards Captain are there with little wolf to keep an eye on things base on The Knight Commander's request from recent complaints." She said looking at the three worried mages.

"This is the first I have heard of these complaints?" Hawke then said and looked at the dark toned female, "This is the first I have heard of any complaints."

"Yeah well, I was eavesdropping on The First Enchanter guy and the Lady Templar about whether or not to ask for The Champion of Kirkwall assistance to venture into the fade and found out what's causing people to dream of blue fire." Isabella said and in these rare moments Hawke is grateful for her using her skills to the max whether for herself or the greater god – no one knows until they found out.

Hawke was about to say something until a large burst of energy blasted from The Gallows and hit's everyone, Citizens started screaming and ran everywhere. The four quickly got ready to attack anything that would jump out but another wave of energy came from the island and hit's the city ten time's harder and caused the building's to crack before demons broke through the now weakened veil. Hawke was quick to grab his staff from his back and caste a fireball at the now appearing demons. They screeched at the contact and turned into ash but many broke through and a lot of them where not what they saw before.

Green ones of many sizes floated out, black tails swinging behind them and their large hands flexed with large claws. The demon's faces resembled monkeys and they opened their mouth and let out shrill laughter and about to charge at the four armed citizens. Before they got close another wave burst through the city and the strange looking demons paused before looking towards The Gallows.

"_**Prince is here! Prince is here!"**_ the demons shouted in shrill voices, The four looked towards the island and their eyes widened, the island had a large mass of blue fire coming out of it before it shrank and the demons rushed towards it.

"_**If we get Prince back to his father we'll get awarded!"**_ one screeched and the rest responded in agreement as they added more to the conversation. The three mage's moved rather quickly as they tried to kill as many demons before they reached the island. Hawke had to rush to the tear and closed it before more strange demons can rush out.

"Quick! Get to the boat, Isabella tells the other's to meet us there as soon as possible!" Hawke shouted and the female ran the opposite direction as quickly her long lean legs can take her. The three mages rushed to the boat and had it steered to The Gallows where the blue flames slowly gotten smaller. Hawke shivered from the immense power from that little light show but he didn't want to imagine what sort of demon could have caused this.

O.O

The Gallows' were overrun with the strange demons and many templar's as well mages are fighting them, Hawke's eyes then caught small black one's that swarmed around one of two templar's and made them rot at a rapid pace. His eyes then landed on the large tear and blue flames seeping from it as it grown larger and smaller and seemed to be fighting against the veil.

"Hawke over here!" The three mage's then turned to see a red head female slaying demons that either attacked her or flown by her, "We need to close that tear or otherwise we'd be overrun at this rate!" The Guards Captain shouted out completely missing a demon coming at her from behind before it was shot down by two arrows. The red head looked to see the Exiled Prince quickly moving his bow and arrows flying faster than they have before to take down the strange demons.

"Thank you Sebastian." The Guards Captain said to the archer before she turned and cut down another demon. Hawke looks at the tear that managed to rip The Fade into their realm and rushed to it, passing The Templar Knight Commander and The First Enchanter keeping the demons from leaving the island. The blonde female Templar looked at the now running Mage and saw his target and even though she was skeptical she turned to her men.

"Make sure none of these demons attack him while he is closing The Tear." The female's voice shouted her order and the men and women responded with ferocity. Though the demons there took an interest to Hawke and the small black ones swarmed towards him, in attempt to stop any mage from closing the now open door to the mortal world.

"_**No! The Prince is coming! We can't allow you to stop us from seeing him!"**_ The small black ones squealed but before they can swarm him and make him rot they screeched when they were hit by a fireball and quickly turned into ashes. Hawke reached the tear and as magic covered his hands he focus on The Tear. He watches it shrinks and before he can close it the blue flames reopened it and this time he saw a shadowy figure. Before he could have reacted in time a body impacted him and the force made both of them were thrown away from the now growing tear.

Hawke opened his eyes and all he saw was blue fire, much like his recent dreams but this time the once shady character is now clear. He was staring at vibrant azure orbs that contained a red slit in the middle, the being blinked and moved back a little from Hawke so he can see his face. The face was demonic, long and pointy like elven ears are clear and sharp teeth open slightly and appear they can rip his throat open. Two distinct flames adorned the teenage looking demon forehead much like horns, the face strained slightly and his mouth opened a little bit more to say something but his eyes shrunk a little bit more as he turned towards The Tear. Two bright lights have appeared as two demons that are easily recognizable to Hawke appeared.

"_**My dear Prince,"**_ The Desire demon started, her alluring looks attracted the boy's attention and he moved to stand up and face her, _**"We merely want to return you to return to your father so you can be protected in his nest. Why fight us even though these mortals are not your friends and can kill you without remorse."**_ Her demonic voice echoed and The Champion looked at the teenager. The other demon is much larger than The Desire demon.

"_**We speak the truth little Prince, with your father you can be stronger and receive better training than these creatures can produce."**_ The Pride demon said. Hawke stayed in place and saw something black swish from his view, when his eyes landed on it again he saw that the boy have a black, fluffy looking tail and the tip bared blue fire that surrounded him as well adorned his forehead. Hawke watched the tail pick up a skinny sword, the blue flames that seethed from the curved weapon then transferred into the teenagers hands, his nails were claws and a growl emitted from the boy's chest.

"_**For the last time…"**_ the teenager finally said, his voice echoing like any spirit and demon but it sounded more childish, the demonic voice that followed his words is softer then The Desire and Pride demon, _**"I AM NOT YOUR PRINCE!"**_ he shouted out as his flames grew in size. Then he charged at the two with fangs bared and blade thirsting for blood. Hawke hand then shot out his staff of Parthalan and quickly turned to cut down a green demon that charged at him.

O.O

The pale teenager was livid beyond words, mostly at himself for getting so easily trapped somewhere where people can kill him for him just being what he is and much less in unknown territory. However, his focus is on the two strange looking demons that came right after him and dragged him into Ghenna before he managed to escape it. The half-breed katana swiftly slashed and hearing the wind being cut as well dark purple platted skin. The teen expected it to bounce off and maybe leave scorch marks but he didn't expect the blade to cut through the skin and managing to sever the demons limb. The demon let out a shrill screech before he back handed the teenager away from him, the boy blinked before he hit the wall. His eyes widened and his body slid down before he started coughing up blood. He leaned against the wall to steady his breathing then used it as a crutch to stand up.

He felt the wall have been cracked by the impact and even the rocky surface shifted from the pressure, the half-breed looked up to see the large demon charging at him and he quickly moved to avoid the claw that have shot out at him. When he looked back the demon's hand have impaled itself into the sandy color wall. The teenager then got into his fighting stance and held his katana where his sights set manly on the demon; however the demon looked at him before its sights changed to a red headed female that was slaying the lesser demons with a broadsword and reflecting their attacks with her shield, her strange looking armor gleaming in the light. The boy eyes widened and he looked back at the demon that moved slightly towards the unexpecting female. The demon watched him closly when he motioned towards her and he growled.

"_**Don't!"**_ he shouted and the demon launched itself at her, he didn't have time to think as he ran at the female warrior, the female turned to see him and seemed to get ready to attack him but he quickly pushed the female as far as he can; shock expression quickly spread across both of their face when he managed to shove her away a few good five feet, he then felt a giant hand grab him and he looked at the strange dark purple demon features.

'Shit…' he thought when the demon picked him up before slamming him right onto the concrete ground. _**"Argh!"**_ he shouted out in pain and his own blood shot out of his mouth. The grip on his sword lessened the he let the blade go altogether when he was slammed onto the now cracked ground, the sound of bones breaking and the feeling of it piercing his skin as blood dripped to the ground. The taste of his own blood made his stomach churn, he felt dizzy and everything hurts, his head lulled a bit and his vision is filled with bright white starts, his body slacken.

"_**Careful!"**_ the she-demon shouted as she froze five templar's that have charged at her, she quickly floated to her companion and seem to analyze his face before it seem to turn into worry. _**"The king will be furious if we injured him to much or much less kill him!"**_ His ears started to ring as well the slipping of his focus.

"_**Hurry up and put him to sleep!"**_ The Pride Demon shouted, the she-demon huffed. Then a strange smell reached his senses and sleep started to sound like a good idea. His eyelids felt heavy and he slowly closed them to allow sleep to overtake him. Then came that high pitched screech again and his entire body fell and hits the ground, hard. The boy groaned and looked up when the fog that clouded his mind started to drift only to see the two demons know occupied with a man that he have rammed into when he first got here as well the female that he saved.

"Whoever you are; get up right now!" The male shouted at him and the teen can easily tell that this man – whoever he is can be trusted. He nodded and grabbed his sword and used it to help him stand, his fast healing closed the once fatal looking wounds and his muscle have shifted back into place, his bones pop and he can tell they have resettled and healed themselves. He looked at his surroundings and saw that goblins and tar demons swarmed everyone, many lying on the ground dead, dying or severely injured.

"_**Enough with these games!"**_ the she-demon shouted and an eerie purple aura surrounded her, she motioned her arms and the dead bodies started moving before they got up, the blood still dripped from the fresh wounds and their eyes dead and soulless, they wobbled towards the survivors as body parts fell from them and soon they shakily lifted their weapons ready to land a killing blow. _**"Prince I'll give you two choices…Surrender and come with us and these mortals can live however fight they all die."**_ Her voice echoed and frustration was clear in her voice. He looked and saw the very few that was still fighting barely look like they can continue and the multiple demons that kept attacking and now ghoul's that will take even more lives. He blinked when he looked at his own fire.

He has never attempted to spread his fire to surround a larger space then a classroom but he has to try or otherwise they will all die. He sighed when he made up his mind and glared at the demon with a quick motion the tip of the blade was facing the ground.

"_**Go back to hell!"**_ he shouted and stabbed the ground, focusing all of his anger and Satan's fire spread all across the area. Shrill screeches of screams came out of demons when the fire touched them and his sight's was only covered in blue and ash.

O.O

Hawke froze when the teenager fire spread and seem to cover the entire island, his hands quickly touch himself to stop the fire but he blinked when he found it wasn't harming him. In fact the blue flames only targeted demons and burning them into ash before they disappeared. In fact the fire felt strange and seemed to emit The Fade itself, his hand reached out and the fire curled around it. The touch is kind and warm and posed no great threat. He then turned to his comrades and even the Templar's and very few Mages aren't being burned by the blue flames with the same confused expressions.

He then turned to see The Desire Demon and The Pride Demon screeching in pain and even begged to be forgiven when the fire touched them, their skin quickly turned to ash and no doubt where sent back into The Fade. The fire died down back to its owner as he panted. The boy's weight shifted and he limped to a pick up something that must have been discarded. He then motioned and sheathed his blade, when the weapon was sheathed his fire vanished. He turned towards the survivor's to say something then he collapsed to the hard ground, unconscious.


	2. What is He?

_Thoughts_

_**Demon Talking**_

Chapter One: What is He?

The Chantry in Hightown became far too busy when the demons disappeared as well The Tear that happened in The Gallows. The priestess ran back and forth with books that can help The Mages and The Templers enchant their equipment in case their 'guest' woke up. The Mages kept a barrier up only switching out every so often, the barrier served to imprison the slumbering demon as well make sure no one decides to kill it before they can gather information from it. The Templers however kept guard and watched the Mages more vigilantly to make sure none attempt to make a deal with the child like monster.

The Champion of Kirkwall paced, the mothers of the Chantry were giving him a headache, saying chants and they seem to cluster near the boy either with curiosity or distaste and are chanting just to see if it pisses the demon off. Hawke sighed as he recalled what happened even how the demonic being turned back into a normal looking teenager even with the tail, sharp teeth and still pointed ears then he fell unconscious. He looked over to the slumbering teenager, his clothing completely destroyed with blood splatter as well rips and tears from the fight. His pale milky skin is easily lit by the sunlight that came from the glass tinted windows, the unruly hair covered part of his face that looked completely innocent. But what got Hawke attention more was the tail, his blue eyes wondered to it and thought for a moment if it feels as soft as it looks.

The mage sighed once more and looks at the sword that he kept strapped to his side, he didn't trust The First Enchanter or The Knight Commander with this weapon that appeared to be connected to The Fade as well the boy. Hawke fingers traced the handle of the sheathed weapon and briefly wondered if it has some importance to the teen. His companions are even in The Chantry no doubt watching him or helping out to get everything ready when he wakes up. The only person that wasn't in The Chantry was The Dalish elf who left without a word or maybe mumbling in his native tongue after the events that occurred.

Hawke leaned up against the wall where the slumbering demon is still in his sights while the mothers of the chantry continued to chant. It's been about three days since the incident and the demon doesn't appear to be waking up any time soon but he will continue to wait to figure out what he should do with it.

'_Maybe send him back into The Fade since he only killed the demon's and walking corpses…'_ Hawke thought for a moment until something came into his peripheral vision. Turning his head he saw Merrill walking briskly towards him and behind her was The Dalish Keeper. Hawke straightened up as he nods to his companion and greats The Keeper.

"Greeting's Hawke, Merrill has told me what have happened…as well your new guest." The Dalish elf said and turned to study the slumbering demon. "When well he wakes up?" she asked and Hawke shrugs.

"The Mages said he exerted a lot of energy during the fight and might be slumbering to regain his energy." Hawke said and looks at the teenager. The enchanted chains wrapped tightly on him and seemed to rip his already destroyed clothing even more. The multiple magic circles under him ensured that he couldn't do anything encase he wakes up for a certain amount of time and allows The Templers to react. The Dalish Keeper tilted her head and walked closer to the barrier for a better view.

Keeper Marethari looked over at Hawke before her eyes landed onto the curved sheathed blade that was strapped to his waist. Walking back to him she tilted her head even more in what seems to be curiosity. "Hawke, Merrill has told me that the demon sheathed a blade before appearing more human…is it this blade he sheathed?" the elf asked. The Champion nodded before untying it from his waist so The Keeper can have a better look. The elf took it in her hands, her fingers tracing over the strange sheathed blade. That's when her hands touched the handle of the weapon and unsheathed the blade.

Blue fire emitted from it, Hawke eyes widen before screams emitted near the Barrier. The three looked towards it and blue fire flourished from the small frame. The teenager quickly sat upwards and its demonic features sharpen. The chains melted off of him before it turned into ashes then to nothing. The circles underneath him got burned by the fire and The Mages that held the barrier moved back before the magic vanished completely. The demon sat there for a moment before it looked right at them or more so at The Dalish Keeper before its demonic face strained even more.

That's when his companions ran towards them as well The Knight-Commander and The First Enchanter – weapons already out. The Demon stood but made no move to attack or approach.

"_**Give that back!"**_ it seemed to hiss and its tail swished around as the flaming tip seem to grow slightly as well the two horn-like flames that rested on his forehead.

O.O

When Rin woke up he felt like he was ran over by a Ghost Train as well energy. He quickly sat up and facing the wall, his mind didn't register the screams or the feeling of metal melting from Satan Fire or the smell of ash of the burning circles that rested in wait beneath him. He blinked to see his own blue fire before his mind finally registered that something was missing.

'_My sword…'_ when that thought ran through he turned to face armed warriors no doubt from the church. His eyes scanned each one until he saw one holding his blade, an old female with pointed ears and a strange facial build holding his weapon. _'Is she a demon?'_ he thought before he stood up. He kept in mind that he was unarmed and surrounded but made no move to approach.

"_**Give that back!"**_ he hissed as he felt his tail swished about. The male behind her looked at him before everybody else stared at him. Growling he pointed at the weapon the elder held with a strange firmness or any fear that he couldn't see. _**"Give it back!"**_ he shouted again and no doubt the fire has started growing. Rin would be lying if he said he wasn't terrified but he was, he is in some unknown place and surrounded by strange people that can no doubt kill him and he one of them has his weapon. His tail twitched in impatience as well terror at the sudden thoughts that ran through his mind. However, his facial expression stayed firm.

The female tilted her head before walking towards him, his sword in one of her hands and it's sheathed in the other hand. Rin flinched slightly and he couldn't stop the demonic growl that emitted from his chest. The female motioned a bit before the blade hand was in his reach as well it's sheathe. Rin quickly grabbed it and moved back away from her. His fire died down a bit when one of his nerves finally calmed down. Lifting his blade up slightly his sight caught the large crowd moving slightly as if ready for an attack but the elder looking female didn't flinch but instead watched.

Sheathing his weapon the blue fire vanished, he felt the flames leave him, his demonic features lessened to the point where he was more approachable and human. His cobalt blue eyes looked at the female and a sigh of relief left him.

"Thank you…"

O.O

"Thank You…" the kind and gentle voice that came from the demon shocked The Champion and no doubt everyone around him. Not the mere fact he almost look completely human or closer to an elf but the voice that held the echoes of a childish like demon but now it sounded more human. The black tail swished about more calmly before he looked at everybody else in the room. The Mothers started chanting again and this caught the teenager attention, he saw the male tilt his head slightly as he listened but no appearance of rage or resentment crossed his features but a calm and relaxed one.

"Oh, I didn't great myself!" he said with an adorable expression before he bowed to The Keeper, "Hello, my name is Rin Okumura. I'm an Exwire level Exorcist from True Cross Academy." The demon teenager straightened himself up with a small smile that settled on his features. The black tail swished back and forth in content.

'_Exorcist…'_ Hawke thought before he slowly approached the demon, Keeper Marethari still studying the male and even gone around him to have a better view of the tail. The demon looked at him before his expression changed into one of thinking, the male tilted its head before his expression returned back to one of being adorable and he pointed at Hawke.

"You're the one that saved me from those two demons, thank you for that by the way for the assistance." Rin said. Hawke smiled slightly at the display but he can't allow himself to be fooled b the childlike attitude the demon is presenting. That's when Rin squeaked and quickly turned around, the keeper grabbed his tail for closer inspection and he was no holding it away from her with a blush covering his face and small blue flames coming of his milky white skin.

"Don't do that!" Rin bared his slightly sharp teeth at The Keeper but she didn't flinch instead she seem to smile at the reaction. The Keeper seemed rather relaxed near the demon much to Hawke surprise but he wasn't one to question it when the strange being is still standing there.

Then Keeper Marethari bowed before Rin with her head down. Hawke recognized this bow since Merrill did it to The Witch of the Wilds; Flemeth. "Aneth ara Da'Nephalem*." Marethari greeted, Hawke saw how uncomfortable Rin looked when The Keeper bowed before him and saw the tail twitched again.

"Oi, oi, why are you bowing!? Please stand up your making me uncomfortable." Rin said with a slight panic in his voice. Marethari nodded and stood up. Rin sighed a bit in relief when The Keeper stood and looked at Marethari closely. "Uhmmm, if you don't mind me asking but what did you say?"

"I merely greeted you Nephalem." She said and clearly see's the confusion that spread across his expression. Hawke was quick enough to notice that Marethari have repeated a word and question filled his thoughts.

"Keeper Marethari, what does Nephalem mean?" Hawke asked as Rin looked between the two. Marethari stood at attention and crossed her arms no doubt ready to lecture an uneducated Shemlen or a learning Da'len. But it is her job as a Keeper to educate or to safeguard the Elvhen history as well lore.

"Nephalem is a word of one that is half human mixed with one of The Fade." She said and Rin seem to have caught on due to his expression slightly sadden and his tail falling to the ground.

"Does that also apply to anything that is half?" Hawke asked and The Keeper shook her head.

"No, Nephalem is one that is half of The Fade such as Half Demon or Half Spirit born from a mortal mother in our plane of existence. The lore that The Elvhen have gathered on Nephalems varied but only powerful spirits and demons can produce such unique beings." Marethari said, "However, we believed that they are extinct or gone into hiding but now seeing one in the flesh is a blessing…" Marethari continued.

"You know I prefer to just being called Rin." The half demon said until his arm was pulled and part of his body lifted up from the ground to the point where he was now standing on the tip of his toes. The two that where talking turned to see The First-Knight Commander holding Rin and her weapon unsheathed with the intention to kill him. Rin reacted to the point where his blue fire appeared again but his weapon was sheathed. His features didn't change into one of being demonic but the fire made The Templar let go.

Rin was quick to face everyone and saw how all The Templers gathered and ready to attack him.

O.O

Rin has always been uncomfortable whenever someone brought up his demon heritage. He even at times harmed demons or closely harmed humans because of this so when they brought up the mere fact that he wasn't completely human made him thought of running or arguing against that fact. But before he can even continue the topic he was pulled aside and felt something cold and sharp on his skin. His flames reacted in instinct and he was let go before he turned to face armed warriors in strange armor with a crest on them of a sword with what seems to be light coming of it. His eyes looked for exits and hoped that he doesn't have to fight or kill them.

Before he could at least dart to one of the exits he saw the male carrying a strange looking stick got in front of him and stared down the armed individuals.

"Move Champion, this demon is a threat and must be eliminated immediately!" The blonde hair lady shouted by the male stood his ground and seems to glare down at the female.

"He doesn't disserve to die." The male said, Rin blinked and he slowly relaxed. Rin had only very few people protect him and most of them weren't even his friends or his little twin brother. The people that protected him were his older half brothers as well complete strangers he have saved. The strange man stood his ground, before the blonde hair female that seemed completely stressed held her weapon at the male's neck. Rin shook slightly, he hates it when people protects him and ends up getting hurt because of it.

"What do you mean-"

"He doesn't disserve to die because he hasn't killed anyone since he got here." The male said as he stared down the blonde hair female. "Even when he woke up he didn't attack anyone or attempt to make a deal with anyone. Even with that Marethari also said that he is half demon which also means he is half human." The male said. "You can't kill someone that hasn't done anything wrong, it is unjust." This seemed to have an effect on everyone. The armed individuals looked at each other in question.

"Move Champion or else I will-"

"No need Meredith." An elderly female voice called out. Everyone turned to see a women dressed in what seemed to be a priestess that descended from the stairs and towards the group of warriors and mages. Rin looked up at her, his tail swaying a bit in curiosity as she got closer. "What Hawke says is true; he hasn't done anything to merit his own death."

"But he's a demon! He needs to be exterminated before he even causes any harm!"Meredith shouted out. In some ways this women reminded him a lot of the paladin, shaking his head of the memories he just stood there and watched.

"He is also half human…tell Meredith would it be just to kill someone just for being born a mage?" the Cleric asked and the female shook her head.

"But they are to be watched in case of risk or threats." The female said.

"Yes, they are to be watched and guided on a gentler path. Rin is no different he has the ability to choose what path he can seek then the demon's that are created for a fixed path." The cleric nodded and looked at Hawke. "I have decided, Champion you are to watch over our guest and study him since this is the first incurrence of having a…Nephalem in our mist." The cleric said and the male bows before her. With that she left as gracefully as she has come and Rin stood there. The building quickly became vacant and soon was only the bearded male and a small group of individuals stayed. He felt someone petting his head and when he looked to see who it is he was surprised by someone shoving his head in between a pair of breast.

"You are so adorable for being a half demon." A woman said. Her dark hair strands moved slightly only to be stopped by the blue bandana she was wearing. Large golden earrings hung from her ears that matched her bottom lip piercing and her unique necklace that adorned her. Cobalt blue eyes widen from the sight of honey-colored brown eyes staring at him and a cheeky smile on her smooth features. "Rin was it? What an interesting name you have it, it rolls off the tongue nicely if you ask me." The women said as she repeated his name in different tones. She squeezed him closer to her breast and Rin was having a hard time breathing between the two giant jugs, his tail displayed his slight panic and the red blush on his face didn't help the fact.

"Aww~ you look even more adorable with that blush on you." She said and someone finally pulled him away from the women. Rin once again turned to see the red head female.

"Isabela don't go whoring yourself over like that to our new charge, besides I believe he is a little too young for you." The red head women said, her voice rolling with a strange accent. The dark skin female pouted and Rin notice that Isabela wore really proactive clothing.

"Aren't you married Miss Guards Captain? If so why are you worrying over his chastity for? Last time I check that was choir boy job." Isabela said with the same cheeky smile on her face. The female in the heavy armor glared at the flirtatious one.

"Shut up whore." She said before looking down at Rin and smiles kindly at him, "My name is Aveline, and I'm the Guards Captain of Kirkwall." She said. Rin smiled back and his head was once again rubbed. "I must thank you for saving me from that Pride Demon charge though I was surprised and shocked that you survived such beating. Even Anders was amazed at your healing when he looked over you." She said.

"The mere fact that he is part demon is the reason why he managed to survive those wounds." A blonde hair main said and Rin looked at him. He had a strange feeling about him but not only that he was also carrying a staff much like the dark hair male that save him. Rin examined him, the feathered coat look extremely soft as well comfortable. "As for the healing was the first time I didn't have to use my Mana to heal him and make sure he didn't die." Rin frowned, the blonde hair male sounded constipated.

"I would have been glad if he died; now we'll be harboring three abominations." Another voice said but this one felt more hateful. Rin turned only for him to see a white hair male glaring down at him. Two pointed ears were clear and for a moment he thought that he was also half demon. Rin eyes looked then looked at the strange white markings on his skin. A soft humming sound emitted from them. Someone must have noticed his staring since he was pulled away. "Hawke, why did you accept such responsibility of watching him? It is foolish and you are allowing a demon, a demon of all things to get closer to its goals." The white hair male said.

"One he saved Aveline life, two he didn't temp anyone or harmed anyone and three I would like to learn more about this…Nephalem." The Champion said and the white hair male frowned disapprovingly. Another long ear character popped up and she was holding her staff. Strange markings covered her face in what looked to be a tattoo. She smile kindly and Rin can somewhat compare her to his blonde hair friend; Shiemi.

"Hello there, my name is Merrill. Is it okay I can call you Rin or do you prefer Da'Nephalem?" she asked her voice gentle and kind much like Shiemi.

"I prefer Rin, thank you." He scratched behind his head with a nervous smile. That's when he heard someone chanting quickly and when he turned he saw a brunette wearing white armor and one of his hands out and chanting. Rin blinked at the strange action but he sighed figuring out that this battle priest was trying to harm.

"Choir boy, will you stop chanting he isn't going to do anything." Rin then saw a midget standing next to the chanting individual. For one thing Rin eyes went straight at looking at the chest hair before he noticed a very unique design of a crossbow but instead of wood it was made of completely metal and gears. "Hello, I'm Varric Tethras at your service; I'm a renowned storyteller, bard and rouge – so I like to learn a bit about you Blue Flames*. You may even encourage a few inspiring tales for me so please make this interesting for everyone." He said.

Rin eye twitched at the nickname and it seemed the reaction gave the dwarf like character some satisfaction. Instead the half demon smiled at his nickname choice he has come up for the storyteller. "And I would like to hear some of your stories as well…Pygmy*." Rin said. The room was silent before Isabela started laughing and Anders trying to hold his chuckles, Varric eye twitched before he smirked at the nickname the half demon has declared for him.

"Good one Blue Flames, good one." Varric said. Rin was once again pulled into a hug by Isabela, "Careful not to suffocate him Ravani." Varric said and Isabela stuck her tongue out at the midget.

O.O

Hawke watched as his companions seem to get comfortable around the Nephalem who is studying over each and everyone one of them. The Champion sighed and he looked at The Keeper as she studies the half breed.

"Hawke, he is in much more danger than any mage." Marethari said and Hawke looked at her with a questioning expression. "Merrill told me that demons tried to take him to his blood father and even gone as far as threaten or tempt him into following them to his blood father…even so his blood father must be a really powerful demon if he was able to create a Nephalem and the same goes for his mortal mother." Marethari said again.

"I will protect him…" Hawke said, "I am a little bit curious about Rin and what he is capable of…as far as seeing how far he can go with human emotions as well actions…" Hawke said as he watched his companion's started to ask the teenager questions, even Merrill who seems to be a bit too fond over the fact he is half demon. "I will also make sure Merrill doesn't do something stupid."

"Thank you Hawke."

O.O

_**1.**_ _**Aneth ara Da'Nephalem: Greetings little half bread. **_

_**2. Blue flames: Varric's nickname for Rin Okumura.**_

_**3. Rin's Nicknames for Characters of DA2**_

_** Varric: Pygmy; Pygmy – derogatory noun, a very small person, animal or thing.**_

_** Isabela:**_

_** Sebastian:**_

_** Aveline:**_

_** Hawke:**_

_** Merrill:**_

_** Fenris:**_

_** Carver:**_

_** Anders: **_

_** Justice:**_


	3. Babysitting the New Charge

Nephalem

Dragon Age/Blue Exorcist Rated M Crossover

_Thoughts_

Chapter Two: Babysitting the New Charge

The group watched with curiosity as the mothers gave the teenager handy downs to replace the tattered and dirty clothing he is currently wearing. One even suggested a bath to wash off the taint of demons and the boy couldn't help but smile at the phrase. However when the mothers led them to the showers the boy looked at them and seemed to wait before his tail began twitching again. Hawke eyebrow rose up in question as to why the boy wouldn't hurry up and change.

"Oh come on!" Rin then shouted and then motion for them to leave, "Give me some privacy would you?" he said and the champion mage raised his hand up in defeat before he left alongside his companions. Though they didn't leave him alone all together but waited outside of the baths in case something was to happen. Isabella sat against the wall and was humming a song that may have come from The Blooming Rose before she looked at the entire group with a curt smile.

"So~" she seemed to hum and everyone looked at her in question, "What do you think of our new charge?" she asked, maybe to gossip about it later at The Hanged Man.

"He's a demon…" The white haired elf said bluntly and the pirate shook her head at the answer.

"I meant his looks!" she said and returned to her silly daydreaming. "For a demon he is really cute, even with that delinquent look, he has quiet the build as well~" she hummed again and Varric laughed.

"Let me guess, 'New Quest: Topping a Demon'?" Varric said with a chuckle and Isabella smiled with a slight hum and not even bothering to denying her desires. Hawke sighed and rubbed his temple in attempt to soothe away his growing headache that have sprouted from his over growing stress.

"Come on, I know I'm not the only one to notice!" Isabella said with a slight pout, "Especially blonde over here who have been staring at his milky white skin~" she said and Anders blushed and opened his mouth, no doubt to argue against that claim, "Merrill ogling at his fluffy looking tail~" she continued and Hawke heard the Dalish elf but in with a quiet 'Am I not suppose to ogle?' then she looked at the Champion with a small smile, "Even Hawke seems fancied by our Charge~"she finished as a soft blush settled on her features. "My, what a wonderful images~"

"Okay, stop doing that whore." Aveline butted in as she interrupted Isabella sex daydreams. Hawke once again sighed as the two females seem to get into an argument just when the door opened. The group looked over to see Rin in his new attire. Rin clothing consists of upstanding Kirkwall nobles. The royal blue over coat with extravagant designs from the shoulders down the sleeves as well the trimmings, golden buttons that kept the shirt interlocked made him look even more elegant and it carefully complemented his unruly dark blue hair, the black pants and boot's are equally elegant and it even made his appearance more apparent. The team studied the transformed boy and he can tell a lot of his companions expected the mothers to make him look even more thuggish. Rin however looked very uncomfortable with the fancy clothing as he shifted slightly to gain more movement and a soft tinted blush on his face. Hawke eye's looked over the carefully placed stitching; the hidden designs of the fabric as well the perfect fitting on the boy.

"Where's your tail demon?" Fenris suddenly asked and that's when Hawke noticed a large difference in the teenager. The boy black looking fluffy tail is gone and it made him look more elvish but since the ears are small enough to pass as human he carefully place his hair to hide them from the eye.

"Under the shirt and vest…" Rin said and he shifted them again. He looked up to see questioning gazes and Isabella hummed at the disappointed looked that Merrill gave. "What? It was either that or leaves it out since the pants are too tight and I didn't want to start a commotion because of that damn thing." Rin said. Hawke closed his eyes as he tries to go through different scenarios of Rin tail being out in the open, all in which either ended with bloodshed or a very awkward misunderstanding with members outside of the chantey as well inside.

"You look very uncomfortable Blue Flames." Varric asked with a slight smirk and Rin glared at him.

"Of course I am, this attire is too tight and it's hard to move in, I would have been happier with the armor but no they have to go 'this armor is only for church members' or 'we don't want your taint corrupting our image' yeesh! They sound like the Vatican during a meeting." Rin ranted as he sighed and unbuckled a part of his clothing to allow more movement. Rin sighed in relief and Isabella chose that moment to move in closer.

"Here let me help." She said and undid a portion of his vest and shirt; she moved the top portion apart to reveal some more milky white skin. "Much better, after all it's hot out and you'll be sweating up a storm." She said. Hawke rolled his eyes at the excuse and everybody could see that she did that just to reveal more of Rin's skin. However, Hawke didn't realize how clueless the half breed could be about Isabella obvious flirting.

"Thanks, I guess…but could you stop staring you're making me uncomfortable." Rin said and the female placed her arm around his shoulder and brought him closer to her slim and muscular body. Hawke quickly grabbed Rin and moved him away from Isabella clutches before the women manage to convince The Nephalem to go into a bedroom alone with her.

"We should get moving; we have a lot of work to do and watching over a new charge is one of them." Hawke said and was ready to push the boy out before her moved away from him to grab his sheathed weapon. The teenager then headed for the door as he tried to tie the weapon to his black belt. The team walked out of The Chantry only to confront a large crowed of people – mostly upstanding Kirkwall nobles arguing with the Templar's to see what is to be done with the demon. "Great, I don't need to deal with this right now." The mage said as he pushed Rin behind him and made his friends made sure to block off any path to the boy.

O.O

Rin wasn't mentally prepared to deal with a large crowed in the new environment he was thrust into. Sure he had a chance to read the books that the nun looking women had but the language they lived off wasn't like any he have study at Cram School. Though the language he managed to read and he thought that was because of his demon blood or some kind of magic he has inherited.

So far he read that the new environment he lived in consisted of many species; humans are the main one's as well as other beings called elves or dwarf's. He also knew demons exist here due to everyone's reactions to him but how they acted is different than the ones from his normal interactions. His cobalt irises looked at the crowed and can clearly tell all of them apart, there were human's as well small stubby individuals – no doubt dwarves like Pygmy – wearing fancy clothing like him and rag dressed dwarves, humans and elves.

Rin gulped as he followed closely behind the man in front of him, minding where he looks as well to make sure not to look at the armed individual's. Then something hit him and he stumbled slightly, his sight turned black for a moment before it returned and a migraine came with a vengeance. Out of reaction his hand moved up and touched where he was hit and moved his hand away to see blood. Then he was herded by Hawk to move back near The Chantry and away from the violent individuals.

"This is all that demons fault!" he heard a female shouted and then his eyes caught object's flying at him. The men in silver armor had their shields out and pushing the crowed back so none of them would charge at him and do any harm. That's when Hawk stepped up and everyone fell quiet and backed away, Rin looked up at him and Hawk had a serious expression.

"This is not his fault!" The Champion shouted at the crowed and Rin saw the effect of those words on everyone. "He is a victim in this as much as the rest of us! Those demons that managed to break the veil came after him much like the rest of us! They have done him harm as they did us harm!" Hawk shouted out and the crowed started mumbling to each other one whether to believe his words.

"It's no secret that you're a mage Champion!" he heard a male shout from the crowed, "For all we know you mages could have summoned those demons to attack everybody!" they continued and the crowed agreed with the theory. Hawk sighed and Rin remembered reading something about Mages of this world that demons are prone to go after them due to their unnatural connection to Ghenna. That this unnatural connection make them more likely to be possessed by demons or make deals with them and that everyone seem to agree that they all should be locked up for everybody's safety.

"Yes it's true that Mages have connections to the Fade…"Hawk said and didn't bother to deny that fear that is present in everybody, "Yes there are mages that will use Blood Magic and make deals with demons for some ulterior motive…"Hawk continued, "However, there are mages who don't use blood magic or demons, those who have followed our laws and stayed in The Gallows for everybody else to be protected, those who wouldn't want to harm what they care about or even tarnish something they love!" Hawk said and he paused. "Just because something happens where demons managed to tear the through the veil and attack us doesn't mean a mage is behind it! For all we know there is a very powerful Demon leading them or that the veil that separates our worlds is really thin!" Hawk continued.

The crowed fell silent and a large portion of them hung their heads as they were reminded of those facts, "Just because this young male fell out of The Fade doesn't mean this is his entire fault! Those demons attacked him which means he is a victim and he isn't like them!" with that the crowed slowly dispersed and everybody physically relaxed. Rin head was now bowed and he knew those words weren't entirely true, it was his fault those demons harmed so many people and possibly killed many more just to get to him.

That's when he felt someone rubbing his head and when he looked up Hawk was looking down at him smiling. "Let's go to my home and find out what we can do with you." He said and Rin smiled a bit. The team walked through 'Hightown' as they titled it to Hawks home that was placed there. "Welcome to my humble abode." Hawk humored as they entered the building. Rin walked in and his eyes looked around the extravagant household. Then he was jumped and he fell on the ground, when he looked up he saw a very large dog over him and sniffing his hair.

"Barkspawn get off him!" Hawk shouted and the dog did that. Rin sat up to look closer at the dog and he smiled and motioned to pet the dog. "Sorry, the Mabari always gets excited to meet new house guest." Hawk said and Rin looked up at him.

"Don't worry; I have a cat that does the same thing." Rin said and Anders piqued up at that phrase.

"You had a cat? What breed was he? What was his name? Most importantly what was his coloring?" Anders was quick to hound him. Hawk sighed and walked passed them to his desk where it was littered with mail.

"His name is Kuro and he is a Cait Sith." Rin said and got up and allowed his tail to slip out and he stretched.

"Uhmm what is a Cait Sith?" Merrill asked and Rin smiled.

"It's a demon that possesses cats," Rin said and Anders frowned at that, "However, where I came from Cait Siths are guardian cats that use to be worshipped; they protected homes as well silk worms from rodents. You can also tell how old they are base on how many tails they had." Rin said. His tail swishing about at the fond memories of his friend, Rin was unaware of Barkspawn watching his tail as he talked about his familiar.

"Hey Rin; go ahead and explore the estate, I need to talk to my friends for a bit." Hawk called out as he placed down the letter that was addressed to him. Rin nodded and away from the large group with the Mabari behind him. As Rin got further away his sensitive hearing caught on the slight words the adults were saying but he shrugged it off. That's when his nose picked up several smells of spices and meats, Rin sniffed the air as he got closer to the door that would lead to the kitchen area of the estate. As the half breed opened the door he paused to see a skinny female working in the kitchen. Her bright red hair caught his eyes that eventually led to her pointed ears.

_She's an elf?_ Rin thought and smiled when she looked at his general direction.

"Oh! I'm sorry I was unaware that Master Hawk had any guest…" she said with a skittish tone before she looked down at the food before she stepped back and looked behind her of the shelf full of exotic spices, "Oh dear I need to make more before dinner time!" she stutters out and quickly moved around the room to find more supplies. Rin walked into the kitchen as the door shut behind him and he looked at the ground meat and the smell of spices coming off of it.

"I can help." Rin said and the female looked at him with surprise. "I know how to cook and I want to assist you with cooking.

"That would be wonderful sir! I do need some assistance! She said and Rin looked at the supplies before he started taking some stuff off the shelves and walked back to the cooking away. Even though there weren't any labels, he has cooked long enough to recognize the spices as well food by smell and texture. Rin smiled and looked at her to see she was staring at his tail.

"Oh! I'm Rin and well…I'm half demon but don't worry I'm friendly!" Rin said and the girl smiled.

"I'm Orana, Master Rin and don't worry my last master had dealings with demons so I'm use to it." The female elf said and Rin blinked at the sentence. However, Rin smiled as the two started cooking and the female elf allowed him to take rein as she watches his unusual cooking method.

O.O

Hawk has managed to convince his friends to stay for dinner as they discussed on how they should watch over the teen. So far they manage to agree on allowing everyone to take turns on watching over him in order for them to get to know him. The only people he need to watch out for was Fenris dislike for anything magic as well demons, Isabela predatory nature in sex and well Anders other half known as Justice.

The male sat back in the chair and stroked his beard in thought as he looked at everyone. Since Anders and Hawk is going to watch over Rin first during the week before they switch him to the next person to see how he interacts with everybody and get together to compare notes. That's when Hawk's stomach started rumbling though he wasn't the only one who is hungry. That's when the smell of food reached his nose and he looked to his left only to see Rin and Orana carrying a large pot with a lid still over it. His companions instantly sat up with curiosity as too why the boy is dirty with food speckles on him. Rin smiled at the team as Orana helped him put the pot on the table, Orana smiled as she retreated back to the kitchen to bring out some bowls and place each at each spot of the table and Rin lifted up the pot.

"What are you up to demon?" Fenris asked as he rose narrowed his eyes at the demon that took a ladle and started scooping into the bowls. Rin frowned as he poured noodles into the bowl and placing it in front of everyone. Hawk looked down to see the soup of noodles also had chopped meat in it and as soon the bowl was left alone Orana to place more white noodles on top with a thin black sheet over it and he assumed it is edible.

"First of all Ōkami it's Rin, Second of all I decided to thank you all by helping out with cooking" Rin said. Fenris raised an eyebrow at the nickname the Nephalem gave him. The male smiled as he poured a bowl of the soup and gave it to Orana as she already have two in her hands for Bodahn and Sandal.

"Thank you Ma-I mean Rin." Orana said before moving along as Rin took a seat with everybody else at the table. Rin is beaming and when he saw Fenris pick up a fork to start eating he expected Sebastian to stop him to say a prayer but was surprised when the teenager quickly stopped him.

"What is it Demon!?" Fenris growled as he rubbed his face after the teenager throws a spoon at him. Rin cleared his throat and placed his hands together and bowed his head, a common sign of praying. Sebastian is quick to join in and soon everybody else slowly followed in with Fenris grumbling curses in a different language. Rin quietly said the prayers but Hawk caught the different words even though it is directed towards The Maker. As soon he is done with the praying he started eating and soon everyone else followed – hesitantly. Hawk sighed as he then bit into the food but he paused as his taste buds were over loaded with flavors.

His body twitched and the food seemed to remind him of his mother cooking and tears started falling down his face. "Hawk, are you okay?" Rin asked and Hawk quickly ate each bite with anticipation and when he looked up he saw each of his comrades had different expression; Isabela looked like she have orgasm multiple times; Sebastian looked like he have received guidance from the Maker himself; Aveline devouring the food without pause with a please expression; Varric and Merrill hummed in delight; but Fenris expression caught his attention the most. The brooding elf facial expression looked conflicted but he kept eating and his expression turned into one of pleasure.

"Y-yes…" Hawk then answered when Rin's words finally processed in his head. He looked down at his bowl and saw it was empty and when he looked up everyone was quick to attack the boy for more. Rin laughed and he willingly gave more scoops for everybody. "Rin, how old were you when you started cooking?" Hawk asked as the teen poured another scoop into his bowl. The Nephalem thought for a moment and he smiled.

"Since I was six, the monastery I lived at wasn't very good with preparing food so I decided to take up the task. Though learning and perfecting was very difficult when no one appreciated the cooking but I kept trying so people that try it will ask for more." Rin said with a smile, "Then again my little twin brother says it's my only saving grace." Rin said as he took another bite of his food and his tail swaying about calmly and Barkspawn watching it intently.

Hawk took this chance to summarize what he learned so far about the Nephalem. For one he was raised by the Chantry, two he is clearly half demon but he isn't acting like one so that also means he have no demonic influences in his life and that is relief for him, three it is clear Rin has siblings due to him saying his little twin brother and possibly he has older siblings that are more from his blood father side and finally Rin is from royalty base on how the demons addressed him as 'prince'. Hawk looked over at the teen as he ate peacefully, due to this heritage Hawk can conclude his father is a very powerful demon and not the one's Hawk face a normal basis.

He hopes he will never come face to face with Rin blood father.

O.O

_**1. Blue flames: Varric's nickname for Rin Okumura.**_

_**2. Rin's Nicknames for Characters of DA2**_

_** Varric: Pygmy; Pygmy – derogatory noun, a very small person, animal or thing.**_

_** Isabela:**_

_** Sebastian:**_

_** Aveline:**_

_** Hawke:**_

_** Merrill:**_

_** Fenris:**_ **Ōkami - ****Japanese****: ****大神****?****, literally "great ****god****", "great spirit" or "wolf" if written as ****狼**

_** Carver:**_

_** Anders: **_

_** Justice:**_


End file.
